irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn
Evelyn, labeled as The Mysterious Nice Girl competed on IRC Camps Season Three. She is played by Tdi. Time On IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Evelyn was placed on the Killer Campers. During the challenge, she introduces herself as she didn't when she was supposed to. She said her name was Evelyn Black Pepper. She jumped and landed in the canoe. Her team lost, and she voted out Whitney. She earned the fifth girl scout cookie, and in the confessional, she stated she voted Whitney for barely losing. In Talentless Show, Evelyn wakes up and goes to mess hall and wonders what is for breakfast. After a response from someone, she walks around mess hall, looking around. After the challenge is announced, she tells her team that she can style. She remembers that she forgot her dummy at home, but Louis volunteers to be her dummy, due to him being called a "dummy." In the confessional, she states that she suspects Louis of being a spy. During Sly's performance, in the confessional, she suggests that Sly is normal, due to his taste for opera. She was angry that Sly was given a five. During her performance, she asks Chris who he wants Louis to be styled after. Chris states he wanted Louis to be his date. She worked on Louis for a while, during which, she said she couldn't find a chip, and Danika throws her a chip, then showed everyone Louis as Chris' date. Everyone was shocked when Chris liked it and gave Evelyn and Louis a ten. Louis hugged Evelyn in joy, and she cheered too. In the confessional she then says that Louis is just a normal psycho and that the agency will not be pleased. In Love is in the Air, Evelyn starts out by thinking Silver is a spy, and calls him. After asking him if he thinks he will win, which he replies no, she pats him on the back, putting a microchip on his back. She tells him he needs to cheer up. In mess hall, Silver says he lost his hoodie and she says she'll help him find it. When Chris announces the challenge, she thinks they could win. After winning the first part of the romance challenge, Evelyn thinks about who should go. Louis asks her to go with him, which she replies yes. For the challenge, she acts as if she is taken by an evil person, and Louis saves her. She kisses him, but he trips on his cape and she falls. She gets knocked out, with Louis and Charlie wondering if she was alright. Right before the third challenge, she wakes up and says she heals quickly. In the confessional, she gets mad. After her team loses the challenge, she checks to see if Silver is a spy, but she states that he isn't, as he didn't say anything. During the ceremony, she received the third girl scout cookie and voted Sly, however, Lilie was voted out. In The Final Chowdown, In Use Your Noodle, Evelyn woke up happy. She was excited for the challenge and realized voting Sly out last week was a mistake. Evelyn was picked for the challenge and went against Danika. She decided she needed to prove herself and tried to beat Danika. In the end, she ultimately beat Danika. When she won, Louis offered a high-five. She got angry at Trevor for zapping Louis. She threatened to kill him. As a result of Sly tricking Louis into making Evelyn his girlfriend so she would join his alliance, she became the girlfriend of Louis and joined Sly's Alliance. She kissed Louis at the end. In The Camp Before Time , Evelyn went to mess hall and said hi to Louis. When she changes, Louis compliments her and she compliments back. She doesn't compete in the challenge, but hears Eliza say that Louis is hot. Her team loses. At the ceremony, she voted Silver and got the second girl scout cookie. Silver was voted out and after the ceremony, she talked to Louis about Eliza, who heard it. Eliza confronted Evelyn, and made things alright. She saw Louis sleep walk, and say he's weird, but that's why she likes him. She soon realizes Eliza and Danika threw him in the lake and gets mad at both. During Sly's and Danika's fight, she states in the confessional her anger at Sly, but is more mad at Eliza and Danika. She tries to confront Eliza, but Eliza tells her to wait. In Happy Campers, Evelyn woke up and giggled when Louis came. For the challenge, she gets the shelter and finds branches. She returns to camp and puts them up. She went out to find a cloth, but doesn't find one. She ends up finding Louis and Sly, with Sly telling Louis to vote out Evelyn. Louis agrees, which makes her sad, in the confessional, she thinks she is getting voted out. She went back to camp and suggested the thought of sleeping under the stars. Chris ends the challenge and her team loses, and she is sad. She votes Sly out and at the ceremony, she gets the second girl scout cookie and was pleased with Sly's elimination. In Episode Forty, Evelyn and Louis stuck together. During the challenge, she had a great start, but she got a cramp and Eliza caught up and won. Evelyn's team lost that night and she voted Katie. In Episode Forty-One, Evelyn dressed up as Paris Hilton, but her outfit wasn't considered scary. She wondered what was up with Louis and voted Eliza, after Eliza dressed up as her. She was glad to see Eliza get voted off. In Episode Forty-Two, Evelyn woke up and saw Louis. When Chris announced the challenge was a truth or dare challenge without truth, she cringed in the confessional, saying she once played it and ended up in the street with only her underwear. She stayed quiet until Manic picked her. Her dare was to be launched into pig poop, which she refused. She chose Manic to do the next dare, which was the same. He does it and she gives him new clothes, which he thanks her. Later, when Manic is dared to look at a picture of Nalyd shirtless, she screamed and ran away. Elenaz comforted her, along with Louis. Elenaz won immunity, but gave it to Evelyn because she was sorry for voting her off in an earlier episode. Evelyn helped Louis vote out Manic, and after he was announced to be out, she said good-bye to Manic. In Episode Forty-Three, Evelyn wokes up and saw Louis going a bit crazy. She tried helping him. When the challenge was announced, she was paired with Louis. She wanted to win the challenge, but a boulder was thrown and hit the canoe, eliminating them. At elimination, Evelyn voted Danika, but was voted instead. She kissed Louis and left. Audition Tape A girl appears on the screen. "Hello, my name is Evelyn," Evelyn said," I think I am a worthy competitor because I play fair, and I never give up!" She is seen working on a bird house. "Phew! This is hard work! But I won't give up!" Evelyn said. "I'm also a nice girl, so choose me!" Evelyn said. "Look! I found a seas star!" Evelyn's dad said off screen. "Um, bye!" Evelyn said to the screen. Biography Evelyn and her twin sister were born. But shortly after, their mother went off on her own. Evelyn's sister went off when she was just a teen, and her father is a little crazy, so that's why. She see's herself more as a mother to her father than him being a father to her. Evelyn worked in a secret agency as part time, as she still has school. She decieded to join the show so she could get more money for her family, consisting of her father and Evelyn. Trivia *Evelyn is a recolor of TheZobe's Crissie. *Evelyn's original recolor of Bridgette was used from Kenzen's Character Project. *Evelyn's bio and appearance is somewhat similar to My Sim's Evelyn Gray. *Evelyn originally wasn't going to be a recolor. *Evelyn's name parodies her game's last name and Evelyn Salt from Salt. *She is revealed to have a fear of Nalyd shirtless. Category:Killer Campers Category:Characters